scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Killer
The Killer (Lakewood Slasher) is a serial killer who calls or texts his victims before sneaking up and murdering them in cold blood. The Killer's mask is not like the Father Death mask (the original Ghostface mask from the Scream franchise) but a newer modern day mask. It was worn by Brandon James when he went on his killing spree. The Killer wears a bulky, hooded black trench coat with black pants and combat boots. He seems to be average in height and has a slim build. In Season 1, the killer reveals to be Piper Shaw. In Season 2, the killer reveals to be Kieran Wilcox, who was the accomplice of Piper. Weapons and Equipment * Buck 119 Hunting Knife: The tool of his trade. The Killer's weapon of choice is a Buck 119 hunting knife, not a Buck 120 as seen in the scream movies. He kills most of his victims with it, the only exception being Rachel Murray due to the fact that she was hung by a noose. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) The killer murders Tyler O'Neill off-screen by decapitating him. After that, the killer uses Tyler's phone to send numerous text messages and a few Snapchat images to Tyler's ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson in her house, who is all alone. However, thinking that Tyler is playing a game, Nina goes to the hot tub and texts back and forth. However, a text is sent to Nina's phone saying "Heads up." before dropping Tyler's severed head into her hot tub. Nina screams and jumps out, only to be stalked by the stealthy killer. After banging on the side glass doors to get inside, Nina attempts to open them but they're locked. In the reflection of one glass door, the killer appears behind her and slashes her back with a hunting knife. In pain, Nina attempts to flee but falls and starts crawling to the swimming pool. The killer follows closely, watching her struggling. He grabs her from behind and after she begs for her life, he slits her throat open. He then chucks Nina into the swimming pool to drain the blood from her body. After Nina dies, the killer takes a GIF with Nina's body in the pool. He calls Emma Duval at the end of the episode, leaving her scared. At the very end of the episode, Ghostface is seen watching Audrey Jensen and Rachel Murray kissing at the balcony. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) The killer calls Rachel and after pretending to be Audrey, he lures Rachel outside to her balcony, where she finds a noose tied to the railing. Rachel pulls the rope and finds a noose at the end. Suddenly, the killer jumps out and wraps the noose around her neck and shoves her over the balcony, hanging her. He then places Rachel's corpse in her bedroom by hanging her from the ceiling fan to make it look like a suicide. The killer later sends a GIF of himself facing the camera along with Nina's lifeless body floating face down in the swimming pool in the background, bleeding out (the night she was murdered). The caption blinks "PAYBACK'S A BITCH". * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) In the beginning of this episode, (flashback), Dara Alden is seen running through a field until she bumps into Brett Kenner. The killer in the flashback is Brandon James and he murders them along with 3 other students. Near the end of the episode, after being done with Emma, the killer targets his next victim, one of Emma's best friends, Riley Marra. Sill impersonating as Tyler, he texts Riley to meet him outside the police station. She agrees and sees Tyler's car parked out in the parking lot. Riley goes to Tyler's car as the killer slowly walks behind her while holding a knife. Riley doesn't see Tyler in his car. She texts him, "I'M HERE. WHERE ARE YOU?" A moment later, a reply saying, "RIGHT HERE" and the killer appears behind Riley and whacks her across the face as she flees, screaming for help while running down an ally and bangs on a gate. The killer slowly walks towards her. Riley finds a ladder that leads to the roof of the police station and starts climbing it. While climbing up the ladder as well, the killer stabs Riley twice in the lower back. She continues to climb. Then, the killer slashes her on the back of the leg, slicing the femoral artery. Riley eventually dies from massive blood loss on the police station's roof. Riley never found out that the killer actually isn't Tyler and she died thinking it was Tyler who attacked her. * Aftermath (4th Episode) The killer crashes Tyler's car into a gorge, leaving the Brandon James mask behind along with Tyler's headless corpse.  After Tyler's car explodes, the police recover the Brandon James mask left near the flaming car.   * Exposed (5th Episode) The killer isn't seen in this episode. He just texts Emma at the memorial service for Tyler, Nina, Rachel and Riley. Later, he calls Emma at her house and taunts her. * Betrayed (6th Episode) At the very end of the episode, Piper Shaw and Will Belmont enter an abandoned warehouse. Piper is scared when she hears a noise. When Will and Piper are turned around, the killer suddenly pops out from behind as Will pushes Piper out of the way, hitting the back of her head on a cement block. Just after, the killer stabs Will in the chest (below the heart). Mortally injured, Will stares at the killer. The killer looks at Piper then back at Will. The killer drags Will with him shouting for Piper before being dragged into the pitch black hall.   * In the Trenches (7th Episode) The killer kidnaps Will and leaves Piper unconscious. Later in the episode, Emma, Noah Foster, Brooke Maddox and Jake Fitzgerald arrive at the abandoned warehouse with Piper. Noah, Brooke and Jake leave with Piper as Emma gets a call from the killer, taunting her about saving Will. Later, Emma, Noah, Brooke and Jake roam around the building, looking for Will. Minutes later when Brooke is alone, she hears a clattering noise and quickly spins around. "Emma? Noah?" Brooke calls out. She hears a clattering noise again and turns back around, gasping. Ghostface appears right in front of her. Brooke screams in fear and runs away. After a while of running, she hides in the same room with Will, Emma and Noah but Jake is still out there. The killer appears as Noah and Will block the door as the killer swings his knife. Brooke flees. Noah does the same seconds after. Will continues blocking the door. Soon after, the killer is seen chasing Emma but attacked by Will. The killer then flees the scene when the Lakewood police arrive. The killer attacked Will again later and strapped him to a machine with a saw. When Emma tried to save him, she accidently set the machine off, killing Will in the process and covering Emma in his blood. * Ghosts (8th Episode) While Brooke and Seth Branson are having sex, Mr. Branson hears something and checks it out, leaving Brooke alone. When she is alone, the curtains open up and a spotlight suddenly shines at her. "Love the color but the spotlight's too much." Brooke says. She then spots someone walking towards her and thinks that it's Mr. Branson. In the darkness, the black figure runs towards her. "Oh, my God." Brooke cries out. She flees, realizing that it's the killer. The masked killer runs up on stage, chasing Brooke. He then slashes her arm, causing her to scream. Brooke then hides back stage. He swings his hunting knife, trying to stab Brooke. She runs away and runs into Seth, who calms her down and explains that he was locked out and had to go around. Before they could do anything else, the Lakewood police arrive and arrest Seth, believing him responsible for the murders. * The Dance (9th Episode) Sheriff Clark Hudson appears at a house and looks around. He hears a clattering sound coming from a room and investigates. He discovers that a computer is on recording Sheriff Hudson's car and himself. Suddenly, a crashing sound is heard. Sheriff Hudson reacts immediately and pulls out his gun. He slowly looks around as the killer sneaks up from behind, raising a fireplace poker. Sheriff Hudson spins around, unable to react. The killer whacks the poker across Sheriff Hudson's head, knocking him unconscious. Later at the Halloween Dance, a video is shown to the high school students and teachers. Sheriff Hudson is then shown tied to a tree as blood profusely pours down his face and chest as he groans in pain.   * Revelations (10th Episode) In the final episode, the killer has cut through Sheriff Hudson (off-screen). Later, at Brooke's party, Grayson Pfieffer runs out of the pool in need to use the bathroom. Audrey tells him to leave. Sometime later, Ghostface murders Grayson by slitting his throat (off-screen). Later, Jake's drunk date, Ava Miller discovers Grayson's corpse with his throat slit open. Minutes after, when Audrey discovers blood, the killer pops out from behind her and slams her into a wall, putting his hand around her throat and raises the knife. "What are you waiting for?" Audrey asks. Later, Brooke and Mr. Branson are talking but Brooke think that he's the killer and locks him outside. He tells her that he's been framed and put in a trunk of a car. Brooke still doesn't believe him and races him to the front door and locks it. Mr. Branson walks backwards just as the lights go off, turning into pitch blackness, causing Brooke to gasp. She exhales sharply. "Seth?" Brooke says, looking through the glass, her eyes scanning the area. Suddenly, the lights clicks back on and the killer is starring right at her. Gasping, Brooke runs away in horror as the killer tries to bash open the door. Brooke then hides in the garage (woodshop section). She decides to hide in a freezer. She turns on her cellphone as she breathes heavily. She opens the slot of the freezer and sees the killer entering. The killer locks the freezer slot. He then flips the freezer over with Brooke trapped inside Seconds after, the killer's knife goes through the freezer, slicing Brooke up. The killer plugs in the outlet into the wall, instantly turning on the freezer. He leaves Brooke to slowly die. After Brooke is finally saved by Emma, Noah and Jake, Emma goes into Brooke's kitchen, holding a large butcher knife. The phone rings and Emma answers. Ghostface taunts her about her mother about to die. Emma races to find her. Minutes after, behind the white mask is Piper Shaw. She is revealed to be the killer who murdered all of Emma's best friends. Audrey was Piper's accomplice but Audrey betrayed her to save Emma and her mother. Piper is also Emma's half-sister. Piper taunts Emma by how Piper's story ends: Branson slits Emma's throat before gutting Maggie. However, Piper blocks Emma's strike with her hidden knife and severely slashes Emma's stomach, mortally injuring her. After Maggie gets stabbed by Piper, Piper attacks Emma by swinging her deadly knife and they struggle. Piper gets on top of Emma. "So... I have one more surprise before I open you up. And you'll never see it coming." Piper says devilishly before getting shot in the chest by Audrey. Piper falls into the lake. Seconds later, Piper rises up, about to stab Emma before Emma grabs the gun and shoots Piper in the head, instantly killing her while her body falls back into the water. LIST OF VICTIMS (Season 1) 1) Tyler O'Neill - decapitated (off-screen) 2) Nina Patterson - back slashed; throat slit 3) Riley Marra - stabbed twice in lower back; femoral artery slashed; bleeds to death 5) Will Belmont - head sliced by tractor blade (not shown) 7) Clark Hudson - disemboweled (indirectly) 8) Grayson Pfieffer - throat slit (off-screen) Flashback Victims (1994 Massacre) 1) Dara Alden - throat slashed (off-screen) 2) Brett Kenner - stabbed in left eye with long stick 3) Laura Cossey - unknown 4) Trent Price - unknown 5) Mike Vinson - unknown